Temptation
by LieutenantSiham
Summary: Couldn't help myself, I am obsessed with the Wachel pairing. Hope you enjoy this!    "Will had been lying on his bed for hours, desperate for some sleep, and yet the only thing he could do was think about one of his 16 year-old Glee clubbers"


A Wachel Fic

Will

How on earth did he get there? Will had been lying on his bed for hours, desperate for some sleep, and yet the only thing he could do was think about was one of his 16 year-old glee clubbers. He turned once more in his sheets, trying to brush the thought away, but it just wouldn't work. Giving up on the idea that he could finally rest after that crazy week, he got up, walked to his kitchen and turned on the electric boiler.

_ Winning sectionals had been so amazing, but Emma brought all his joyful spirit down when she announced she got married: it was so sudden and so unexpected. He thought he was over her, but then he felt so miserable when she told him. The following day, after the glee kids left their choir room, he sat at the piano and started touching the keys absent-mindedly, trying to use his common sense to process the news._

_«-Mr. Schue?» Will snapped out of his thoughts._

_«-Rachel, hey, is everything okay?» She walked closer to the piano._

_«-Shouldn't I be the one asking you this?» Will looked confused so she clarified. «I mean, you looked so distant in rehearsal today... Is it about miss Pillsbury getting married?» She stopped, sizing up his glance. «I'm... sorry, this was totally inappropriate»._

_«-It kinda was as matter of fact.» He ended the conversation as he picked up his sheet music and stuffed them into his bag. «You better get going too, see you tomorrow, Rachel.» And he left the room in a quick pace. _

_There he was, sitting in his car, wanting to bang his head on the wheel. Why has he been so mean to this girl? She was worried about him, and just wanted to be nice. He was tired of being on the defensive all the time. He sighed and started the car._

_Rachel_

_ Rachel lied on her bed and closed her eyes. Maybe he was right, she thought, maybe she was intruding his life too much; but she cared about him, and there was nothing she hated more than seeing him that disappointed. She wanted to be here for him, just like he was here for her. He had been, from the first day of Glee, when he told her that he believed in her, and that he understood that life was not always easy for her. He cheered her up, and let her know that he was here whenever she needed him. So why was it so wrong to just want to give back? Alright, she'll admit it, maybe it was about more than just being friendly. Although after what happened the last time she had a crush on him, it was probably better to just drop it, and accept that he didn't want her to know every little detail about his life._

_ On the next day, Rachel kept her mouth shut in rehearsal, she didn't even protest when Will attributed Quinn a solo. This was so far from her usual behavior, that other glee kids starting glancing towards her, confused looks on their faces. She just ignored them and waited impatiently for the bell to ring so she could get out of here as fast as possible. _

_«-Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?» Will told her as she was grabbing her coat. That was it, he was gonna tell her that he was tired of her attitudes, tell her that she wouldn't always be the center of attention, and that she'd better learn this now._

_ He brushed his hand on the back of his hair, an embarrassed smile stuck to his lips._

_«-Uh, I just wanted to, uh, apologize about yesterday. I was rude and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way, because that was certainly not what I was aiming for.»_

_«-It's okay Mr. Schue, I'm accustomed to these kinds of attitudes towards me. That's no big deal.» What the hell, she thought. He was apologizing. People never apologized to her. Sensing her surprise, he added_

_«-I really mean it Rachel. And by the way, there's a reason I gave Quinn this week's solo... I found a song for invitationals, and I'd like you to take a look at it and start practicing. Would that be okay?» She put up a smile._

_«-Of course that would! Thank you Mr Schuester!» He smiled back and watched her leave the room._

_Will_

_ She was simply beautiful. So beautiful that he didn't pay much attention to Quinn, although her singing skills tremendously improved over the past few months. Usually Rachel didn't dance much, because her concentration had to be focused on her voice, but there she was, spinning around, again and again, a smile on her face. She looked happy. He was impressed at how much she grew up since the first time he saw her, not so much physically, but she had definitely gotten more mature, she was so far from the shallow teenager who had a schoolgirl crush on him the previous year. He thought that everything she'd been through since then helped her mature, even if that hurt her, like everything that happened with Jesse, she changed for the better._

_«-Mr. Schuester? MR. SCHUESTER! Are you still with us?» Mercedes shouted from the stage. He came back to the present and saw her mouthing «what is wrong with him?» to the rest of the group._

_«-Uh sorry. That was great, guys. Quinn your vocals were really good! Keep up the good work. I'll see you guys tomorrow.»_

_ He was confused by his own thoughts, Mercedes was right. What was wrong with him? Those feelings about Rachel were so inappropriate, he knew this, yet he couldn't help them. He laughed at himself, realizing how pathetic he was, drooling over a kid. His previous failed relationships really messed him up, although Emma was right when she told him that spending too much time with teenagers made them act childish themselves._

_Rachel_

_ She was 100% sure he'd been staring at her the whole performance, and although this was definitely flattering, it was also pretty disconcerting. Maybe she was over reacting, maybe this was just snippets of the childish crush she had last year. She shook her head (and these thoughts away) before she walked to the mic and asked if Mr. Schuester would hear her out and give her directions on what he wanted out of the song she was preparing._

_«-Sure, give it a go.» and he sat down in his chair._

_She belted it out, yet including dynamics and a whole lot of emotions in her performance. So many emotions she saw reflected in his eyes that she blushed an started wondering if he assigned her this song for its lyrics. No. No way. She wasn't gonna reiterate what happened last time. She was not gonna make a "endless love" moment out of this._

_«-So? What do you think? I know I still have to work on the bridge and the last verse, I can't seem to get it!»_

_«-It was good, Rach, and don't worry about the last part, it's okay not to get it right away. Although I could help you with this...» he said, making this last part sound like a question._

_Okay maybe to deny those feelings was going to be harder than she thought. But she could manage that, be professional, right?_

_Will_

_Fine, perhaps this was not the best suggestion he'd made in his life, fair enough. But there was nothing wrong with helping a student with her work, right? Weren't teachers even encouraged to do so?_

_During the whole rehearsal the following day, he struggled keeping his attention focused on the week's song and the last tips he should give for the last performance to come. All he could think about were those butterflies in his stomach every time he saw her glancing at him. Soon enough the bell rang and he took Rachel's song out of his bag, setting the music sheets on the piano._

_«-Thank you for staying to help me out.» she almost whispered in his ear._

_He could feel the heat radiating from the body practically pressed against his back._

_«-Hum, no problem really», he mumbled. He heard her smile and he sat in front of the piano then started playing. Her voice soon joined in, it was like a spell, like a charm, it seemed so natural and easy; her voice was so pure. But then she stopped, interrupting his reverie._

_«-Could you sing that part once so I can hear it first?»_

_«-Sure» and he went on with the song._

_Rachel_

_Now where had her concentration gone? Ten seconds ago she was totally absorbed in the music, and now she could only focus on the movements of his mouth and the emotion he managed to send in the air. Trying to get these thoughts out of her mind, Rachel shook her head, which made him stop abruptly._

_Will_

_«-Sorry, that last one was kinda sharp...» he apologized._

_She blushed then muttered _

_«-Oh no, it wasn't, sorry you thought I meant th/ I mean, I was thinking about something else and then you thought I/» he put a finger on her lips, touching them ever so lightly, to let her know that it wasn't such a big deal. His finger rested on her mouth just a little too long before he drew his hand away and put it back on the keys, a flood of embarrassment flushing to his cheeks._

_«-I'll try again» he said as he quickly embarked for another verse, trying to flee that awkward contact as fast as he could. Although he knew he took this game of seduction one too far. He shouldn't have touched her. And catching a glimpse of the look on her face, he couldn't help the blood in his cheeks head south._

_Rachel_

_Her lips still burned where he'd touched them. He was definitely sending signal there, wasn't he? His cheeks betrayed his thoughts, she thought. What did she risk? To make a fool of herself one more time? Like one more time was going to change things anyway... She grabbed his hand and laid it flat on her stomach, against the soft fabric of her shirt. She could see a mix of surprise, panic and excitement in his eyes; yet she put her shaking hand over his._

_«-I think I don't breathe right, here and this is why I can't go through the whole sentence without getting out of breath.» she said locking her eyes into his. (Yet Will was probably the one out of breath here.) She started to sing once again but his hand lightly tightening his grip on her body cut her out. He stood up, and so did she, their eyes still locked._

_«-Here, I think it's better if you sing standing up.» he said, deepening the confusion in her eyes._

_Will_

_What game were they playing here? What was going on? He could lose his job, go to jail. Why on earth was his hand still on her body? But only just had he tried to pull it away that he felt her fingers holding his back. And before he could go on with his over-thinking, her lips were pressed against his, desperate for some response. He closed his eyes, leaving behind his last snippets of resistance, and kissed her back softly. As the movement of their lips grew more passionate, he deepened the kiss and she let his tongue meet hers. Only when she let out a light moan, consciousness seemed to come back to him and he pulled away, firmly grabbing her shoulders._

_«-Rachel, no. No. I don't. I don't want to do this to you. I don't want to put you in this situation. I don't want to risk losing my job, my life, you, anything. This can't be. I'm, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have proposed these one-to-one rehearsal sessions. That was a mistake. Huh, you should/ you should go home, okay.» he panicked, as he quickly and clumsily put the music sheets back into his bag. When Rachel opened her mouth to speak, he was already out of the room, almost running towards the parking lot._

Will

He poured the boiling water onto the instant coffee, a pleasurable scent soon overrunning the room.

What the hell did he do? How did this happen? Why did this happen? Was he responsible? Did he want this? What was he gonna do now? So many questions fighting in his head.

A light but distinct knock on his front door dragged him out of his cogitation. He took a quick look at the clock on the wall (it was past 1 am) as he walked down the hall. He opened the door and found a distraught Rachel, eyes still red and puffy with, judging by the black marks running down her cheeks, what seemed to be tears. He opened his arms and she leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. Still holding her close, he shut the door with his foot and patted her back in a comforting manner.

Rachel

It felt so good being in his arms. Finally, she could hold him. Let him know. When her sobs faded away, she let go of her embrace to look at him in the eyes, seeking for some kind of sign that her feelings were reciprocate. But he cut her short and spoke first.

«-Rachel I'm sorry. I do want this, and I am so frustrated because we both know this is not possible.» a somber expression laid over his face.

She was still holding his hands and devouring him with her eyes when she added, in a desperate tone.

«-We could make it work, Will.»

She couldn't face another rejection. She would not accept it, it would kill her. All these years, she'd been nothing but rejected, both in friendship and love. And she faced it; but she was sure as hell she couldn't take it if it came from him one more time, even though she understood his reasons. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was dizzy with fear and excitement.

Will

Will lowered his head and closed his eyes. It was wrong. It was wrong. But why did it feel so right, then? Oh what the hell! He put one hand on her lower back, the other one behind her head and kissed her like he'd never kissed someone before. He felt her hand through his hair and a shiver running down his spine. When he ran out of breath, he put his hands on the back of her tan thighs and lifted her off the ground. He could feel the warmth under her skirt pressed against his excitement. She won, he knew this.

They collapsed on the sofa and soon enough both of their shirts were gone, revealing her perfect breasts cupped in a beautiful silk bra. He ran his fingers over the shiny material and felt her nipples harden at his touch. He kissed the tender skin where her neck and shoulder connect and became exhilarated with her scent. The feel of her hands activating themselves to get him out of his pants brought him back to reality and he stopped the exploration of her body.

«-Rachel, are you sure you want to do this?» suddenly he could read hesitation in her eyes as she pondered the question. «it's okay not to. Don't feel like you have to do this. Just tell me and I'll stop. Tell me now.»

Rachel

She felt she'd never been so sure of anything in her life, yet she was afraid she wouldn't do it right, she was scared not to live up to his expectations. He was twice her age and had been married and since she was still a virgin there was no doubt he was more experimented than she was.

«-I just don't want to disappoint you. What if I'm not good at it?» the grin on his lips brought her tension up again. She soon released it as he spoke.

«-You are perfect.» at this moment she completely abandoned herself to him.

Will

The clock read 5:00 am and she was lying next to him, naked on the satin sheets. She was even more beautiful then, sleeping peacefully next to him, he couldn't help himself and pressed his lips on her shoulder, ever so lightly. She moaned and turn around and he felt so guilty to have woken her up. But the smile printed on her face sent his guilt away. He opened his mouth to speak.

«-Hey beautiful.»

She looked to his shiny eyes.

«-Mr Schue.»

The use of his last name made him shiver. And as she pressed her body against his in a warm embrace, Will started to realize what had just happened.


End file.
